bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroine Fang
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830505 |no = 8114 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 18 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 5, 9, 13, 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 12, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 102 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fang came from noble blood in the kingdom of Krung-go, a prosperous land hidden within the mists of the eastern seas of Grand Gaia. She never liked the life of nobility and had always rebelled against her parents' wishes. Fang pursued martial arts and hunting instead of court ethics. During a hunting trip one day, Fang met Fei, a hunter from a middle class family. Fei is well educated and was able to teach Fang not only hunting techniques but also social ethichs that she refused to learn in the palace. Over time they grew close. While wandering the unexplored wilds one day, they were observed by Xie'Jing, witch of the abyss. The witch was taken to Fei's good looks and schemed to seduce him. She abducted and imposed as Fang. When Fei interacted with her, he felt something amiss and kept questioning the imposter. When Xie'Jing finally revealed herself, she was angered by Fei's frantic threats to get Fang back. As a final resort, Xie'Jing put a curse on Fei and turned him into a heartless being that only followed and listened to her. Before Xie'Jing got back, Fang managed to escape and saw what had happened. When she went back to the kingdom to get help, no one wanted to help her rescue Fei, stating that he was of no royal blood and the trouble was not necessary. From that day onwards, Fang trained each day and became a master of the sword. Now on the look out for possible companions in the rescue mission, she was ready for the final showdown with Xie'Jing. |summon = Wait for me Fei... I am finally ready. Here I come! |fusion = I'm almost ready. Wait for me Fei... |evolution = Fei... I am ready. Hold on! | hp_base = 4007 |atk_base = 1241 |def_base = 1111 |rec_base = 1036 | hp_lord = 5725 |atk_lord = 1774 |def_lord = 1588 |rec_lord = 1480 | hp_anima = 6317 |rec_anima = 1322 |atk_breaker = 1932 |def_breaker = 1430 |atk_guardian = 1616 |def_guardian = 1746 |rec_guardian = 1401 |def_oracle = 1509 | hp_oracle = 5488 |rec_oracle = 1717 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 260 |def_bonus = 140 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Gale Force |lsdescription = Boost to BC drop rate and damage during Spark |lsnote = 15% boost to BC drop rate, 50% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Glimmer Blade |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies & boosts Spark damage for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 245 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 830504 |evointo = 830516 |evomats1 = 820505 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 820034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Witch of the Abyss |addcatname = Fang2 }}